Who would have guessed
by Dark Moon Riseing
Summary: something wonderful was right under their noses, how they had missed it after all this time was a mystery. MK i haven't added any chapters i revised the ones that i already wrote
1. things are never what they seem

**Who would have guessed?**

**AN: hey everyone it looks like I updated I did add a chapter but the major thing was that went through and corrected some things; little spelling errors some grammar stuff etc… enjoy**

**Dark**

**Chapter one:**

**Things are never as they seem… or are they?**

It all happened in a blur. One moment they were setting up camp and the next Shippo was screaming.

No one even saw the large mass of tentacles until it was too late. Kagome tried to dodge but the sharp point of one dug into her arm as she went to pull an arrow rendering her arm useless and knocking her to the ground. Barley rolling out of the way of another one she sprung to her feet, thanking what ever deity out there that she had convinced Miroku to start training her in self defense.

Looking around she saw Inu-yasha trying to fight off tentacles that seemed to be coming from all around them, all the while yelling for Naraku to come out and face him like a man. Sango was off a little bit further chopping away at anything that came too close and she could see Kirara lashing out at the persistent things while protecting Shippo.

How ever the thing that surprised her was the look on Miroku's face when she finally turned her eyes to him. He seemed utterly confused which wasn't something that happened often. And that's when she noticed it, there was something off about all of this, and her senses didn't lie.

"Inu-yasha it's not Naraku we need to get out of here it's the …."

Before Kagome could finish her sentence another "tentacle" pierced her side making her stumble and almost fall. She was so distracted she didn't really see what happened in the next few seconds.

Inu-yasha was about to turn around and call her an idiot of course Naraku was behind this, who else would send an attack like this one? But then he paused and scented the air he couldn't find any trace of that retched scent all he could smell where his companions and the forest, something wasn't right but before he could realize what was happening he fell to his knees a large hole in his stomach.

Sango was fighting with all she had in her, these things just wouldn't stop coming. Something wasn't right and she knew it. The "tentacles" didn't look anything like what Naraku usually wielded, and then Kagome's voice broke through her thoughts confirming her suspicions. She looked down at one she had just severed and it hit her, brown rough sharp, they weren't tentacles at all they were ROOTS. But before she could make her findings known a sight that made her blood run cold caught her attention.

Inu-yasha was in a heap on the forest floor blood staining his red hori a deep crimson and another of those damn roots was streaking towards him. With speed she didn't know she possessed, she shot forward blocking the attack with her boomerang and dropped to her knees pulling the unconscious hanyou into her lap.

Time seemed to slow it was all a blur first she watched Inu-yasha fall and Sango cradle him in her lap before slumping forward blood flowing out of her shoulder where no doubt she had been attacked; and then Miroku was in front of her one root sticking out of the back of his shoulder the other from his leg before slumping to the ground.

She couldn't breath, all Kagome could do was stare at Miroku's crumpled form as the roots brutally ripped there way back out of his skin taking most of his robes with them. Then she felt it, jewel shards. How had she missed them? There were several maybe five maybe more she wasn't sure, but she could see their dark glow from beneath the bark of the trees around them.

In that instant she forgot herself, sheer panic consumed her but it didn't last long, soon the calming voice of he instructor came to mind and she was able to focus. Once again thanking her lucky stars for Miroku's training she dropped to her knees clutching the arrow she had been unable to fire and thrust it into the ground pouring all of her purification powers into it.

For a fleeting second she thought she had failed, that what she tried hadn't worked but then a strangled sound that could have come from her or the damned forest its self, she couldn't quite be sure, echoed through her ears and a burst of pink and blue light engulfed the clearing.

Lifting her eyes from where they had been trained on her glowing hands, Kagome was greeted with the sight of her companions lying in a clearing much larger then she remembered, with the ash of what she could only guess was the purified remains of the…trees?.. that had attacked her group and the sound of jewel shards clattering to the ground.


	2. Realizations

**Chapter Two: **

**Realizations **

Looking around the huge clearing which was once barley big enough to set camp in Kagome let out a silent sigh. She let her eyes roam over her traveling companions, most of them being asleep and heavily bandaged.

Letting her gaze travel over her only company at the moment Kagome's eyes softened, it was because of him that they were all alive right now. Sure she had done the work but because Miroku relented where Inu-yasha and even Sango refused she was able to make it out alive her training letting her be able to focus her energy enough to purify their attackers

Miroku had to keep himself from staring across the fire, but the urge to keep his eyes on her was almost to grate, it was like something inside him felt like if he turned around she would be gone when he looked back.

It was insane he knew, but when he saw the attack going towards her something inside of him broke and every thing that had been straining against his control since his first encounter with the young Miko flew to the surface.

He had to keep her from get hurt anymore then she already was. So Miroku did the only thing he could think of, he threw himself in front of her in an attempt to block the path of those wicked roots.

He succeeded but not with out a price. The lack of his robes and the sharp pain in his shoulder and thigh were proof of that. Looking down at the bandages on his shoulder and then looking across the fire seeing a small smile gracing Kagome's lips, he knew it had been worth it, and he also knew if put in the situation he would do it again.

The only thing that hurt more then his injuries was his heart. Miroku knew something had changed in those fleeting seconds before he threw himself in front of her. He understood the longing that had been eating away at him for the three years he'd been with the group; he finally admitted to himself that he loved her. How had he missed it? He thought he knew himself better then that, but then again he knew that a person often shielded themselves from things that, in the end would only cause them pain.

Taking a glance at the sleeping women beside Inu-yasha he wondered when his feelings had changed towards her, or if the had been there at all. He thought at one point that he loved her, but maybe that was because he knew the one his heart truly desired was out of reach. And now, even if his heart still wanted Sango she was lost to him, he was no fool he could see the look of longing and love in her eyes when she stared at the hanyou, after all he had seen it mirrored in his own while thinking about a certain Miko.

Ripping his eyes away from the sleeping pair who clung to each other even in an unconscious state Miroku felt a bite of jealousy deep inside of him. What made the hanyou so special that he could hold the hearts of two beautiful loyal women? Even when at ever wake and turn he put one of them through hell?

Leaning his head back against a tree Miroku closed his eyes, the last though running though his mind before falling asleep was how he would give anything to be able to hold Kagome right now, but he knew he couldn't because the women of his heart, his Kagome would never feel the same about him.

Shifting her eyes from the fire Kagome peered at the two sleeping figures on her right. She was surprised; she thought she should be upset, jealous even, at how close the two were lying next to each other. Thinking back to the way they had acted while she tended their wounds, the possessiveness and the longing that flickered through both their eyes when they looked at each other should have hurt, should have, but didn't. Kagome just couldn't bring herself to be angry, confused sure, but not angry or hurt in the least bit.

Kagome shook her head and almost let the chuckle that was bubbling up in her throat escape; to think all this time she had thought Sango's heart had laid with the wayward monk they all called friend. For three years now ever since Sango had joined their group Kagome had been so sure, but from what she saw today she had been wrong.

Glancing over at Miroku she couldn't help but wonder how he was taking it, she felt her heart go out to him, she knew he had feelings for the slayer and she was sure that he as well as every one else had thought she returned them.

Looking up at the stars one last time before giving into her body's desperate plea for sleep and laying down, Kagome couldn't help but have the feeling that things were going to be very different when she awoke in the morning.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: well …. I guess things really aren't what they seem…..and I am trying to make the chapters longer just bare with me….oh and I took the advice and where I could I changed "he or she" into their names, hope it helped

Dark


	3. Fleeting images, and wandering thoughts

**Chapter three:**

**Fleeting images, and wandering thoughts **

Hot breath fanned over Miroku's neck as his hands traced the gentle curves of her body, relishing the silky feel of her skin under his fingers.

Leaning back a bit he traced her plump glistening lips with his eyes before capturing them with his own.

Lowering them both to the soft ground Miroku settled between her legs his hands roaming over her heated flesh as he ravished her mouth. He couldn't help the groan that slipped from his mouth has her feather light touches burned their way into his skin as she traced the muscles on his back.

Letting his hands lazily glide up the sides of her body, the handsome monk slowly ground his hardened length against her letting her feel just how much he wanted, no needed to be inside her.

Miroku closed his eyes as his hands moved over he,r memorizing every dip every curve and line of her body before opening them and staring into her half lidded lust filled gaze.

Pulling his mouth from hers he allowed himself to take in her whole face, eyes nearly closed staring up at him, skin glistening; her thick dark hair spread out beneath her, some of it clinging to the side of her face.

Leaning in Miroku lay soft kissed along her jaw down to her throat loving the way she tilted her head to allow him more room. Her light moans and intakes of breath while he caressed her body were almost too much for him to bear.

Sucking on the sweet skin of her neck his mind seemed to narrow only feeling the sensation of her small hands trailing across his hips, one sliding between them to grasp his painfully hard shaft.

At that moment he lost his will to take things slow shifting Miroku removed her hand before she could drive him insane with want and positioned himself at her hot wet entrance.

He didn't even try to stifle the throaty moan that escaped his lips as he slowly eased into her tight core.

How long had he wanted this, how long had he yearned to be incased in her hot plaint body, too long, and now that he had her he was never letting her go.

Drawing his hips back Miroku allowed himself to enjoy the long moan that he drew from her lips as he moved inside her. She was so tight around him, so perfect; he wasn't sure how long he would be able to last under this delicious torture.

Drawing back again almost completely out of her body he rocked forward making them both let out a strangled cry of ecstasy. She was like a drug, one that Miroku didn't think he would ever get enough of.

Rocking against her again he watched as she threw her head back and felt her legs wrap around him as he trust into her again. He never thought the feel of her nails against his skin could feel so good as she dragged them across his back.

His pace increased, and Miroku began slamming into her with almost wild abandon small groans echoed in his ears as he leaned down to nestle his face in her sweet smelling hair.

He was so close, but he wanted her to feel her first release there in his arms, scream only his name as he pounded into her, then and only then would he give in.

Almost as if hearing his thoughts the one most beautiful word he had ever hear passed through her lips as her body clenched almost painfully tight around his.

All he could hear was his heart pounding and her moaning out his name in pure bliss just as he reached his peak directly after her. Shuddering he felt his arms give in and he slumped against her; he could feel her hands still on his shoulders and her beautiful voice whispering his name.

"Miroku"

"Miroku?"

"Wake up!"

Slowly he registered the voice, it was hers but something was different, urgent almost. Snapping his eyes open Miroku found himself staring into those beautiful, hypnotizing eyes, but he wasn't staring down into them like had been just seconds ago, they were right in front of his staring at him with worry.

"What?"

It took a minute to get his bearings, he was back in camp the fire glowing behind her, he could feel the tree pressed into his back and her hands on his shoulders.

"Miroku…. Are you okay? You were shaking and you began sweating it feels like you have a fever"

Miroku couldn't do anything but stare at her for a few minutes, everything catching up to him and gave an almost inaudible groan; it had been a dream, a completely agonizingly wonderful dream.

Hearing the small groan and the look of...pain?... that crossed his face Kagome kneeled next to him checking him over for any additional injuries that might have missed.

"Are you in pain? Can I help?"

Miroku almost wanted to laugh, god was he in pain but it wasn't the kind of pain she thought, oh no if Kagome knew there was no way she would be pressed so close to him, or let her hands trail over his body checking for injuries. Trying to bite back another moan after remembering exactly what it felt like to have those hands move across him for a completely different reason he let his head fall back against the tree… more so now then ever before Miroku thought to himself 'I'm cursed'.

Hearing his groan and seeing his head fall back against the tree Kagome doubled her efforts much to the joy and horror of her "patient".

This woman needed to stop touching him now! Miroku was fighting with every ounce of will power he had not to pin her to the ground and show her exactly where he was hurting and what she could do to help relieve his 'pain'. Taking a steadying breath Miroku forced himself to calm down thanking every deity out there that his pants were quite loose and the position he was sitting in did not allow Kagome to see just how much she was affecting him with her light touches and caresses to his bare chest.

"Kagome-sama I am fine my injuries must have been bothering me in my sleep, it's nothing to worry about I will be fine, I promises you, go back to sleep."

Kagome looked down at his chest trying to keep her eyes on the bandages but found herself tracing the rest of his torso with heated eyes. She never knew just how … sculpted Miroku was, she felt guilty but part of her was glad that his robes had been destroyed in the attack. He was… perfect, lightly tanned skin stretched over tight lean muscled that were not bulky but not overly thin, and much to her delight that skin was silk soft to the touch. She had never really noticed before but he was … beautiful. Well she always knew Miroku was attractive, sparking mischievous eyes that were such a deep rich color that looking into them felt like drowning in the ocean, a squared jaw, slender but strong neck, and a smile could melt anyone.

Shaking her head Kagome realized she had just been checking out one of her good friends, and besides he was far to… drop dead gorgeous to look at someone like her, sure they were friends and she had caught him staring at some of her finer feminine attributes but it wasn't that he wanted her, he was just that way. Blushing Kagome mumbled something that sounded like 'if you need anything let me know' and scurried to her sleeping bag, crawling in she hoped that he hadn't noticed her wondering eyes or the red tinge that she was sure still stained her cheeks.


	4. Preparation

A/N: hey people, so I just realized that I had forgotten… okay well not forgotten neglected to write a disclaimer in all of my previous chapters so here it is " I don't own anything except my ideas"…..well now that that is over with I just wanted to say I hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far, oh and I took the advise and replaced "he" and "she" with their names where it was appropriate I hope it makes things a bit easier to follow.

Chapter Four

Preparation

It had been about a week since everyone was injured during the attack in, or rather by the forest, and just as Kagome had predicted things had definitely changed.

Everyone was tense around each other except of course Shippo. Sango and Inu-yasha were awkward and could be found casting longing glances at each other when they thought no one was looking and Miroku, he had become so distance, and Kagome was positive that he was intentionally ignoring her more than anyone else, and to be honest she was sick of it.

Miroku sighed despondently as he snuck a glance at one of his traveling companions. She seemed deep in thought and he couldn't help but notice that she seemed somewhat distraught. Since the battle the week before he had been avoiding her, justifying his actions by telling himself that if he avoided Kagome it would stop the feelings and dreams he had been being tormented with, but deep down he knew that all of his efforts would be futile.

Shaking his head he looked back at the center of his thoughts and knew he had to do something soon, it wasn't fair, to her or him for that matter, that he was avoiding her, it seemed to just make the group dynamic even tenser then it had already become.

Kagome sighed to herself as she watched her friends continue to pussyfoot around each other and to say the least she was fed up. Sinking deeper into her thoughts Kagome began to plan, she knew from personal experience that Inu-yasha wouldn't make the first move and she'd known Sango long enough to be sure that with out a little bit of a push the slayer wouldn't do anything either.

Spreading her senses she located a hot spring that was near by which would be as good excuse to stop and made her move. Taking a deep breath Kagome said the one word that she knew would both bring the group to a hold but also rile Inu-yasha, which would be crucial for her plan to work.

"Inu 'Sit'….. everyone is still recovering and there is a spring near by so we are stopping here, and before you say anything just 'Sit' and think about it for a moment."

Satisfied by the heavy thumps and loud profanity that signaled Inu-yasha's condition she smiled at the rest of her companions and walked off to a clearing that was near by to set up camp.

To say that Miroku was confused by Kagome's odd behavior would be an understatement, he really couldn't remember a time when she had been so abrupt or sat their hanyou friend with out being provoked. Even more disturbing was the smile she sent them before continuing on her way, something told him that she was up to something and he was determined to find out what it was.

Kagome was ecstatic, everyone was confused, Inu-yasha was pissed and she now had a chance to take it to the next step. Finishing the set up she waited for everyone to settle in all the while ignoring the odd look form Sango and glare form Inu-yasha. So when everyone was seated and dinner had been prepared Kagome launched in to the next part of her plan,

"Miroku, I know you're still injured but I was wondering if we could resume my training, if nothing else maybe we could meditate for a bit."

Miroku looked up at the sound of Kagome's voice and readily agreed to her request if nothing else he would be able to figure out what she was up to, and though he wouldn't admit it the major reason for following her was so he could be alone with her, if only for a little while.

When Kagome was far enough away from camp that she was sure that no unwanted ears could hear her, she stopped and motioned Miroku to sit.

"Look Miroku, I know you're smart and I know you don't really believe that we came all the way out here just to meditate."

Waiting a moment she saw him nod in the affirmative she plowed forward. "First I need to know your feelings towards Sango"

Miroku's eyes widened as she asked about the slayer, what ever he had expected that definitely wasn't it. Though in the back of his mind he heaved a sigh of relief because he was afraid that she would confront him about having kept his distance from her.

"Well as you know for a long time I thought I held feelings for her, however I have recently come to the realization that all I feel for her is the close bond of friendship, and in reality I was just using her as an outlet for… other pent up feelings."

She knew she shouldn't have but Kagome couldn't help but feel an extreme sense of relief and almost giddiness at his confession, but she quickly shoved those feelings aside and continued on with explaining her plan to get their two friends together.

Miroku had to give it to her, when she put her mind to it Kagome could be a very devious person. He plan was genius, set up a situation where Sango and Inu-yasha would be put into a compromising situation add a little danger and you had a perfect formula for forcing their hand. To say the least Miroku readily agreed to help.

Kagome had to make sure she kept the grin off of her face when they re-entered camp about an hour later, the time they were gone was spent refining her plan and mapping out their next move. Now all she had to do was get Shippo's cooperation and everything would be set.

Not all that surprising to the Miko the young Kit agreed to her plan as fast if not faster then Miroku had. She almost laughed at his enthusiasm and couldn't help but feel her heart warm when he went on to say that he would do anything for his momma.

Kagome had known for quite some time that Shippo saw her that way but this had been the first time he had said it, and had to stop herself from crying when he stuttered and tried to apologize for saying it.

Looking at him with love in her eyes Kagome gathered the kit to her and hushed him.

"Shhhh Shippo I don't mind really, in fact I'd be honored if you called me your mother, because I've thought of you as my son since you first joined the group."

………………………………

After all of the preparations were in place Kagome, Miroku and Shippo began to implement their plan.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: not as long as I had hoped but it's getting there, my next chapter is when all the fun begins. Oh and before I forget, tell me what you think so far, good or bad, I can take it.

Dark


End file.
